Quien diria
by patriot117
Summary: Continuacion de "Me enamore sin querer", Sam ha vuelto a Seattle ocacionando resurgir esos sentimientos que creyo olvidaria con el tiempo y la distancia, ¿que sucedera en el tiempo que estara en la ciudad?. El destino jugara de nuevo su papel.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, he vuelto a petición de la mayoría con la continuación de mi fic "Me enamore sin querer" y mi "three- shot", la verdad si lo pensé mucho pues tenia un enredó en mi cabeza ya que tengo la idea pero hay cosas en la trama que no se si quedarían bien, veamos que sucede hehe. También dudaba porque tengo otras ideas de fic de hecho las he comenzado, pero al ver sus reviews, por cierto gracias por el apoyo, me dijeron que les gustaría una continuación o que no querían un final triste, algo que a mi me gusto ya que hay pocos fic así, y quiero agradecerles su apoyo, espero que la continuación sea igualmente de su agrado como la anterior, cof cof espero guste mas cof cof.**

**Bueno este es el prologo, algo corto pero es mi capitulo piloto para ver que opinan espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Una última cosa me gustaría que participaran en mi fic con darme una idea en que les gustaría ver como profesionista o en que pueda trabajar Gibby.**

****Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.****

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Quien diría

Prologo

Freddie estaba en su trabajo observando su ordenador, en la pantalla se presentaba el escritorio, el joven estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento que no se percato con una linda joven había entrado a su oficina y le miraba divertida.

Freddie, tierra llamando a Freddie – la joven le pasaba su mano frente al joven, este reacciono observando quien le llamaba.

Carly – el joven se levanto enseguida, la novia del joven le miraba entre risas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quise darte una sorpresa- la joven paso por el lado del escritorio y se sentó en las piernas de su novio- vayamos a comer juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

Bien solo deja acomodo estos papeles y nos vamos – el joven comenzó a guardar los papeles que tenia regados en el escritorio.

Perfecto deja le aviso a Sam que nos vemos dentro de media hora – Freddie dejo caer lo que tenia en las manos - ¿Pasa algo?

No, es solo que pensé que iríamos solo tu y yo –

Debemos aprovechar estas dos semanas que Sam accedió a quedarse – Carly le guiño el ojo a Freddie – después de mucho tiempo sin verla, debemos de ponernos al corriente.

Bien – Freddie trataba de tomar la situación tranquilamente, hace dos días que se habían topado con Sam y su novio, Freddie al volver a verla sintió en su interior todo se movió y al saber de su compromiso todo pareció derrumbarse en el. Carly por su parte convenció a su amiga de que se quedara algún tiempo en Seattle pues tanto tiempo sin saber de ella no era justo que se fuera ese mismo día, Sam después de pensarlo y animado por su acompañante acepto, la noche anterior se habían reunido a cenar y Freddie no pudo dejar de mirar a Sam aunque trataba de ser disimulado la rubia se percato de esto. Sin embargo Freddie quería tomarse tranquilo lo que sucedía y aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo no entendía porque sentía esas sensaciones al verla.

(-)

Sam se encontraba en su hotel acostada en la cama viendo el televisor y comiendo unas alitas de pollo cuando su cama empezó a vibrar, la rubia tomo su celular viendo que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre y foto de su mejor amiga, en un principio dudo en contestar pero al final atendió la llamada.

Sam – se escucho en la bocina del celular.

Hola Carly, ¿Qué pasa? –

No mucho amiga, solo te hablo para invitarlos a comer- la voz de su amiga sonaba animosa - ¿Qué dicen?

Por mi encantada, deja le pregunto a Eugene – la rubio coloco su celular en el hombro para evitar que Carly oyera - Eugene

Dime- grito el joven desde el baño.

Carly nos invita a comer, ¿Qué le digo? – los dos gritaban.

Dile que, aggg – se escucho al pelirrojo quejarse.

Empuja, no te dejes – Sam reía ante la situación.

No te burles – se escucho que el joven le estiraba a la cadena – Dile que si con mucho gusto.

Bien - Sam volvió al celular, escucho que su amiga hablaba con alguien – Carly.

Si, ¿entonces? –

Con gusto, dime a que hora y donde- Carly le dio el nombre y dirección del restaurante y que en media hora se veían - Bien ahí estaremos.

Una cosa mas Sam –

Si dime –

A la otra cubre bien el celular, que se escucho lo que hacia tu novio – Sam y Carly rieron.

Muy bien tendré mas cuidado – después de despedirse colgaron, Sam con una sonrisa en sus labios pronto desapareció al pensar que vería a Freddie en la comida, no entendía como después de tanto tiempo lo seguía amando, no era posible que aun tuviera esos sentimientos hacia alguien del que se alejo, su plan de poner distancia y tiempo entre ellos desaparecería esos sentimiento fue erróneo ya que al volver a verlo esas mariposas en su estomago volvieron, o mejor dicho despertaron pues nunca se habían ido.


	2. Recuerdos

**Hey hola a todos, por fin he regresado con el primer capitulo de este fic, me da felicidad ver que les ha gustado como empezó la historia y espero que siga así conforme avance. Espero con ansias sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 1: Recuerdos

Freddie miraba desde la sala a Carly quien preparaba las palomitas para la película que empezarían a ver, la observaba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios con ella había pasado tiempos felices era afortunado de tenerla lo sabia pero aun así durante todo ese tiempo un vacío en su interior siempre estuvo presente, de pronto en su mente se dibujo una cabellera dorada, la sonrisa desapareció. El joven por años tuvo la duda de que hubiera pasado si Sam no se hubiera ido.

¿Te sucede algo? – Carly se sentó a lado de su novio.

Nada solo pensaba –

¿A si?, ¿en que o en quien? – la joven le miraba divertida, Freddie le miro algo asombrado y antes de que pudiera contestar tocaron la puerta – Voy – Carly se levanto y fue a la puerta, al abrir una pequeña de cabellera castaña clara, ojos miel y de unos seis años de edad se le lanzo en un abrazo.

Tía Carly – la joven abrazo a su sobrina con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tras la pequeña entraron un Spencer más maduro, de unos treintisiete años, acompañado de su bella esposa Sasha.

Hola linda, te he extrañado – le contesto Carly después del abrazo.

Yo aun mas a ti – la pequeña miro en el sofá como Freddie le miraba contento – Tío Freddie – la pequeña corrió abrazar al joven que le recibió con un gran y fuerte abrazo.

¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? – pregunto Carly después de saludar a su hermano y cuñada.

Auuuuuuuu, estupendo – Spencer no había cambiado nada aun hacia sus gestos – es muy bello Londres.

Que bueno – Carly y Sasha reían - ¿Se comporto bien mi hermano, Sasha?

Mejor de lo que pensé – los esposos se miraron como cómplices.

Ok hay le dejamos, pasen – al momento en que pasaban el celular de Carly sonó, se fue atender la llamada a donde antes era la habitación de Spencer.

Cuchi cuchi cuhci – Freddie le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña que reía sin parar.

¿Qué tal Freddie? – Spencer saludo al joven, Freddie dejo aun lado a la pequeña se levanto y abrazo al hermano de Carly y luego saludo a Sasha.

Muy bien, ¿ustedes como están?, ¿Qué tal Londres? –

Muy lindo – Sasha contesto cuando vio a su hija moverle a la Perapad de Freddie – Cristal deja ahí.

Déjala, no pasa nada –

Gracias tío – la pequeña siguió jugando.

No la consientas tanto –

Eso dile a Spencer – Freddie y Sasha miraron a Spencer jugando con su hija en el perapad de Freddie.

¿Qué?, es divertido – se defendió Spencer.

He vuelto – anuncio Carly.

¿Con quien hablabas? – pregunto el hermano de Carly.

Con Sam – al escuchar esto Spencer abrió muy grande los ojos.

¿Sam?, ¿tu rubia amiga algo agresiva pero carismática? –

La misma que viste y calza – Carly estaba mas que contenta.

Papa, ¿Quién es Sam? – la pequeña miro a su padre dejando aun lado el perapad.

Es mi mejor amiga – contesto su tía.

Vaya, después de todo este tiempo volvió – Spencer miro a Freddie quien estaba muy callado.

Y, ¿Qué quería? –

Me hablo para ver que haríamos mañana ya que su novio estará ocupado por trabajo y no quiere quedarse sola y aburrida – Carly se sentó junto a Freddie – la invite a comer mañana, ¿vienen?

Encantados – contestaron Spencer y Sasha.

Si, mañana volveremos con mi tía Carly y tío Freddie – la pequeña saltaba de alegría.

Después de eso Spencer y familia se quedaron a cenar, en lo que los grandes platicaban la pequeña miro una película pero para supresa de todos estaba al pendiente de la plática ya que cuando Spencer les platico las travesuras de su hija la niña corrió a taparle la boca a su papa causando la risa de los presentes.

(-)

El día siguiente llego, Freddie ayudaba a Carly a cocinar para la comida que ofrecerían. Después de cocinar acomodaron y adornaron el comedor, la hora ya estaba cerca y en cualquier momento las visitas llegaran.

Ya todo esta listo – Carly se dejo caer en el sillón, Freddie terminaba de poner cubiertos en la mesa cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Carly ágilmente se levanto del sillón y fue abrir la puerta dejando ver a una joven rubia que iba muy bella – Sam pasa, ¿Cómo estas?

Hola Carly – la rubia dio un paso para entrar al departamento y darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga – Estoy bien, ¿tu como has estado?

No me quejo – las jóvenes rieron – bien pasa, ya solo esperamos a Spencer.

¿Spencer ya llego? –

Si ayer y quiere saludarte –

Ya quiero ver si ha madurado – ante este comentario Carly suspiro y sonrío, las amigas caminaban hasta el comedor, la rubia se topo con la mirada de Freddie y así se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos.

Venga, salúdense – Carly les animaba.

Hola Freddie –

¿Cómo estas, Sam? –

Bien gracias, ¿Tu? –

Bien – Freddie y Sam parecían dos extraños que se conocían por primera vez, Carly no le gustaba esa actitud de ambos.

¿Es todo?, venga son amigos – Carly empujo a Sam dejándola a centímetros de Freddie – Por lo menos un abrazo, ¿no?

Si – Freddie y Sam tímidamente se fueron acercando, el joven dio el primer paso y paso sus brazos para atrapar a Sam en un abrazo, la joven sintió su corazón acelerarse y correspondió al abrazo, Carly sonreía al verlos juntos.

Me alegra que volvieras – le susurro Freddie a Sam, la joven quiso derramar una lagrima pero se contuvo, tan pronto termino el abrazo Carly les paso a la sala donde empezarían a platicar de aquellos tiempos donde eran mas jóvenes.

(-)

Veinte minutos que parecieron cinco trascurrieron para que la puerta del departamento sonara de nuevo, Freddie ahora fue el que la abrió dejando pasar a Spencer y familia, la pequeña Cristal dejo de lado una pequeña bolsa y se lanzo en un abrazo con Freddie.

Pasen, pasen – ofreció Freddie cargando a la niña

Gracias Freddie – Spencer y Sasha pasaron, rápidamente reconocieron la cabellera rubia que tenían enfrente –Sam, auuuuuuuuuu que milagro volver a verte.

Veo que no has cambiado en nada-

Y tu si he, te ves muy bien – Spencer y Sam se dieron un abrazo, luego Spencer presento a su esposa y a su hija que venia tomada de la mano de Freddie – ella es mi bellísima hija Cristal – la pequeña miraba a la rubia con algo de desconfianza.

Cristal saluda a tu tía Sam – Sasha le dio un leve empujoncito a su pequeña.

Hola linda, mucho gusto en conocerte – Sam le extendió la mano.

Igualmente señorita – la pequeña respondió el gesto de la rubia, ambas se sonrieron.

Bien ya que todos se saludaron pasen ya esta la comida – Carly hablo desde la cocina.

La comida paso de lo mejor con una platica amena donde los Shay y Benson le ponían al día a Sam de lo que habían vivido, pronto le toco a la rubia platicar sus experiencias, todo el momento en que platicaba Freddie le miraba algo pensativo, la rubia lo noto observando como el joven dibujo una mueca cuando pronuncio su compromiso con Eugene. Cristal después de un rato de escuchar la platica de los mayores decidió ir a continuar su obra de arte, Spencer estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña hubiera heredado la sangre artística de el.

Saben me gustaría ver donde hacíamos Icarly – hablo Sam después de un pequeño silencio.

Es buena idea – Carly se levanto de su lugar.

Papa – llego corriendo la pequeña, en sus manos tenia una pequeña lamparita rosa con decoraciones de flores – mira logre hacer que mi lámpara toque música – Spencer tomo el objeto y vio que en la partes del costado de la lámpara tenia una bocinas – Pruébalo papa.

Claro hija – Spencer feliz prendió la lámpara y no solo ilumino también empezó a sonar la radio – Esa es mi hija – la felicito cuando de repente la lamparita se encendió en llamas en sus manos, al ver las llamas Sasha corrió por la manguera para echarle agua, Spencer no soltaba el objeto.

Rápido mama que mi papa se nos tuesta- gritaba la pequeña niña dando saltitos, mientras Spencer pasaba la lámpara en llamas de una mano a otra.

Igual que el padre- Freddie, Carly y Sam miraban la escena cómica que Spencer formaba. Con esto recordaron las vivencias que tuvieron junto con Spencer y sus inventos.

Lo siento papa – la pequeña le miraba preocupada ya una vez que apagaran el fuego.

No te preocupes hija no pasa nada, lo importante es que no dejes de intentar – Spencer cargo a su pequeña – a la próxima saldrá mejor.

Si – la pequeña sonrío.

Vayamos arriba donde hacíamos Icarly – sugirió Carly.

Vayan ustedes, nosotros nos quedamos a limpiar el tiradero – Sasha empezó a recoger la mesa.

No te preocupes Sasha, al rato lo hago yo –

Esto lo hicimos nosotros, déjanos limpiar – Sasha le sonrío a Carly.

Bien, gracias – los jóvenes empezaron a ir en dirección a las escaleras, Spencer los iba siguiendo.

Y, ¿Tu a donde vas? – Sasha y Cristal miraban a Spencer.

También quiero recordar viejos tiempos –

Primero a limpiar –

Ñiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se quejo Spencer pero cedió ante la mirada de regaño de sus dos amores.

(-)

Sam fue la primera en entrar aquel lugar donde hace años hacían Icarly, el lugar estaba un poco cambiado ya no estaban los aparatos de Freddie, en donde estaba el sillón con una parte delantera de un carro ya solo había un sofá y fuera de eso todo estaba igual. Sam camino por aquel lugar al tiempo en que su mente se formaron varios recuerdos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, era feliz de volver estar en aquel lugar.

Por su parte Freddie al ver a Sam recorrer aquel lugar volvió a sentir ese vacío en su interior, esa intriga de conocer lo que ocasionaba eso le comía por dentro y talvez el sabia que era provocado por lo que sentía por Sam pero quería corroborarlo, hace años cuando lo intento el destino se lo negó, ¿seria que ahora debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con Sam?. El joven paso su mirada hacia Carly que miraba feliz a su amiga, el también debía definir bien los sentimientos hacia ella y aclarar su situación, no quería que nadie fuera a salir dañada.


	3. Te aconsejo

**¿Cómo están todos?, espero que muy bien. Bueno hoy es sábado lo que significa nuevo capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado. Debo también agradecerles mucho por los reviews que cada que leo uno soy mas feliz =), así que espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 2: Te aconsejo

Carly jugaba con Cristal mientras Freddie hacia hotcakes para el desayuno y es que la pequeña se había quedado con ellos ya que Spencer les pido que si la cuidaban la noche anterior para poder salir con Sasha, ante esto Carly y Freddie aceptaron gustosos y helos ahí con su pequeña sobrina. La pequeña era tan linda en todos los aspectos, claro con su pequeño detalle que cada invento que hacia terminaba en llamas, no podía parecerse mas al padre.

Esta listo el desayuno – Freddie quien se había ofrecido hacer el desayuno servia en los platos los hotcakes.

Vamos Cristal que hace hambre – las dos corrieron enseguida a la cocina, Carly se dirigió a Freddie para ayudarle a poner en la mesa la mermelada, miel, vasos y leche – Se ven deliciosos, amor.

He mejorado – admitió el joven.

Por lo menos estos no se ven como carbón, tío – la pequeña quiso alagar a Freddie pero este solo bajo la cabeza, la pequeña al verlo desanimado se preocupo y corrió abrazarlo – no te pongas triste tío, esos sabían muy ricos.

Gracias por el animo, linda – Freddie abrazo a Cristal, sabia que ella decía aquello para animarlo – bueno, bueno, será mejor empezar a desayunar.

Así los tres se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar el desayuno preparado por Freddie, Carly como Cristal admitieron que esta vez los hotcakes si habían quedado deliciosos.

(-)

Sam y Eugene se hallaban desayunando en su cuarto de hotel, este al ser un cuarto exclusivo tenia comedor, una pequeña sala y un cuarto con baño. Eugene habia pedido cereal y un vaso con jugo de naranja mientras que Sam pidio unas costillitas y un refresco, el joven miraba divertido a Sam, la rubia se percato de esto y le miro retadoramente.

¿Qué tanto miras? –

No me puedo acostumbrar a verte desayunar así – el joven pelirrojo reía.

Sabes que cuando tengo hambre, tengo hambre – Sam se defendió – sin mencionar que ayer me obligaste a cenar solo un pan con café, si es que se le puede llamar cena.

Yo solo te cuido –

Ya te he dicho que no lo hagas – Eugene se limito a dar una bocanada de cereal, Sam solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Por cierto, ¿hoy veras a tus amigos? –

Si, nos han invitado a una exposición de arte de Spencer – Aviso la rubia tranquilamente.

Y, ¿Por qué me dices hasta ahorita? –

Si te dije ayer o , ¿no? –

No lo hiciste –

Bueno ya te dije – Sam le sonrío al pelirrojo – iremos, ¿cierto?

Claro, sabes que me gusta el arte-

(-)

Carly peinaba a Cristal en su habitación, la pequeña lucia un lindo vestido blanco con un listón rosa como cinturón y traía puesto unos lindos zapatos blancos, se veía tan linda. Carly termino con el peinado de su sobrina, giro a la pequeña para que se viera en el espejo, pero al verse la niña en sus labios se dibujo una mueca dejando a Carly extrañada.

¿No te gusto, Cristal? –

Tía ya no soy una bebe para este peinado – la niña miraba por su reflejo como llevaba dos colitas agarradas con ligas con bolitas, Carly reía al ver a su sobrina mirarse de un lado al otro en el espejo.

Pero te ves realmente linda –

¡Tía! – la pequeña hacia puchero.

Esta bien, hagamos otro –

Después del cambio de peinado ambas bajaron las escaleras observando a Freddie usar su perapad sentado en la sala, el joven al sentirlas tras el se giro para verlas a las dos paradas en el ultimo escalon.

Wow, se ven bellísimas – Freddie se levanto para acércaseles.

Tu te ves muy galan – Carly se acerco a su novio y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Cristal solo les miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero los jóvenes solo se quedaron viendo.

¿Se van a besar o no? – la pequeña provoco la risa de los novios que se dejaron de abrazar, Freddie la cargo.

¿Quieres un beso? – el joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña que sonrío ante el gesto.

Mira nomás mi sobrina quitándome a mi novio – Carly reía al ver a su sobria en los brazos de Freddie.

Nunca tía – la pequeña miro a Carly – se que el es solo tuyo – Freddie sintió una punzada en su corazón.

Así lo es -

Los tres al ver la hora decidieron ir yendo al parque del norte de la ciudad donde se llevaría la exposición.

(-)

Sam y Eugene llegaban al parque que estaba lleno de personas que se dirigían al lago que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar, la pareja caminaban viendo si se encontraban con sus amigos pero no los veían. Al llegar al lago ambos distinguían muchas esculturas que por su estilo llevaban la firma de Spencer, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era los que unas largas cortinas cubrían en la pequeña isla en el centro del lago.

Auuuuuuuuuuu, vinieron – Sam y Euguene que miraban una escultura dieron un salto de susto al escuchar el grito de Spencer detrás de ellos.

Hola Spencer – saludo Eugene ofreciéndole su mano.

¿Cómo estas? – Spencer acepto la mano del joven - Sam

Que hay Spens –

No mucho, ya alistándome para la presentación – Spencer saco su celular que sonaba, lo atendió – me disculpan un minuto – se giro y hablaba emocionado, la conversación fue corta.

Mucho trabajo he –

Algo, era mi representante – Spencer miro entre el publico y empezó hacer señas – hay viene – Sam y Eugene se voltearon y vieron a un joven algo llenito acercarse a la par que les saludaba, el joven lucia ropa muy formal combinado con uso lentes muy elegante negros. Sam al principio no lo reconoció hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Gibby? –

¡Sam! – exclamo emocionado Gibby – me alegro volver a verte.

Lo mismo digo – los amigos se dieron un abrazo, Sam pronto presento a Eugene, Gibby le saludo pero se noto algo desconcertado – es bueno verlos.

Spencer no puedo creer que Gibby sea tu representante –

Ya ves, han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste –

Ya lo veo –

Por cierto Spencer necesito que vayas al camper – Gibby saco una agenda electrónica – necesito que ultimes unos datos con el gobernador.

Bien – Spencer se dispuso a irse – espero se diviertan.

Suerte Spens –

Oye Eugene te ves fuerte – hablo Gibby – Podrías ir con Spencer para ayudar a unos muchachos con una pieza.

Claro no hay problema – Eugene corrió para alcanzar a Spencer.

Bien, Sam – Gibby pasó su atención en la rubia.

¿Qué? – la rubia se hizo que no sabia que quería decir Gibby.

Como es posible que te fueras – Gibby se acerco a su amiga – Te fuiste en el peor momento, hubieras aguantado un poco mas.

Estaba dolida, no pensé mucho las cosas – Sam se quedo en silencio cuando analizo lo ultimo que dijo su amigo - ¿Por qué en el peor momento?

Bueno es que … - Gibby no creía que fuera correcto que el fuera el que le dijera a su amiga lo que Freddie sentía – debiste hablar con Freddie – soltó el joven.

No puede, sabia que no ganaría nada con eso –

Sam eso no lo sabes – la rubia miro inquisitivamente a su llenito amigo.

Algo sabes, ¿verdad Gibby? – la rubia puso su mirada asesina el joven al recordar como era su amiga empezó a sudar.

No – Gibby buscaba algo para sacarse de esta, para su buena suerte vio que Carly le saludaba a lo lejos, ella era acompañada por Freddie y Cristal que iba entre la pareja – Mira hay viene Carly – Sam dio media vuelta y pronto regreso a Gibby – esto no ha terminado, Gibby.

Sam, solo te puedo dar un consejo – Gibby se puso serio – Habla con Freddie y es todo lo que diré.

Sam se quedo intrigada con las palabras de su amigo. Carly, Freddie y Cristal saludaron a sus amigos, la plática no se hizo esperar. Minutos después la exposición comenzó y con la presentación del gobernador Spencer pasó al estrado para presentar la gran escultura metálica en el centro de la isla del lago. Todos aplaudieron al ver la obra de Spencer, todos menos una rubia que seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Gibby, paso su mirada a donde estaba Freddie, talvez ahora si debería hacer caso al consejo.


	4. Capitulo Especial

**¿Cómo están todos?, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo pero como verán este es uno especial dedicado ha este día de San Valentín. Para este especial tenia muchas ideas, la mayoría implicaban a SpencerxSasha pero creo que les debo mas Seddie por lo que elegí la idea que los implicaba, espero les guste =). Este capitulo no tiene relación con la historia original, es un UA hehe, pero los dejare leerla. Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. Especial: San Valentín

Carly y Freddie salieron de licuados locos, tomaron asiento en una banca, se quedaron viendo el cielo despejado e inmenso, Freddie pronto miro a su derecha y vio por el cristal del local de los licuado a Sam sentada sola, parecía deprimida con su mirada perdida, el joven quiso ir por ella, pero sabia que si lo hacia le regañaría por perder tiempo. Carly dejo de admirar el cielo y vio a Freddie, sentía algo especial en esa noche tan linda, la joven tomo la mano de Freddie, el joven giro hacia ella y se sonrieron, el joven se puso colorado, Carly noto que hablaría sospechando lo que le diría.

Carly – Freddie hablo con una voz débil.

Dime – la joven le miro directamente a los ojos a Freddie, el joven sintió algo extraño en su interior, volvió a girar a donde estaba Sam y su corazón palpito mas rápido, Freddie giro de nuevo a Carly con la mirada baja - ¿Sucede algo?

Si, tengo que confesarte algo –

(-)

Freddie se abría paso entre la gente, se dirigía hacia Sam, su amiga al verlo ir hasta ella se preparaba para la noticia, _¡Sam! _le llamo Freddie con emoción en su voz, con eso supo que la fase final del plan "Operación Carly" fue un éxito, uno erróneo. El joven se sentó frente a ella viéndola con esos ojos que solo le dedicaba a su amiga, Sam trato de disimular su sentir pues el joven frente a ella no debería notar su situación.

Veo que todo salio bien –

Pues aun no lo se – la rubia miro intrigada a Freddie.

¿No te le has confesado? –

No, aun no pero lo hare en este momento – Freddie tomo la mano de Sam, la rubia abrió sus ojos de impresión.

¿Qué haces Freddo? –

Lo correcto – el joven le miro fijamente a los ojos – Sam me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado …

Eso lo sabemos y deberías estar con Carly ahora – le corto Sam tratando de evitar el momento pero Freddie se mantuvo firme.

No, debo de estar aquí ahora – Sam sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido – porque del que estoy enamorado es de ti – Sam no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿seria un sueño todo esto?.

Mira Freddo esto no es gracioso – Sam le dedico su típica mirada asesina.

Todo es verdad – Freddie esperaba otra respuesta pero conociendo a Sam era obvio su reacción, pronto vio que se fue calmando como analizando lo que le había dicho – Y, ¿Qué dices?

Yo … este … - Sam sentía una gran felicidad recorrer cada centímetro de ella – también estoy enamorada de ti.

¿Enserio? – Sam asintió, Freddie no pudo mas y se lanzo a Sam en un abrazo que ella rápido contesto.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un gran rato abrazados sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro, estaban en su mundo, Sam abrió sus ojos y miro a Carly que le sonreía a lo lejos pues al parecer ella estaba enterada de lo que sucedía, al lado de su amiga estaba Gibby que les miraba asintiendo, Sam era feliz.

_14 de febrero_

Había pasado un mes de la declaración de Freddie a Sam, la rubia se levanto de su cama girando su vista a una cama a su lado donde dormía su mejor amiga, ya que se había ido a vivir con ella pues su madre estaba trabajando en otra ciudad y su madre le permitió vivir ahí. La rubia miro su reloj y vio que eran las nueve, se sorprendió a ella misma haberse levantado tan temprano, se dirigió al espejo, miro en la mesita y vio que el calendario marcaba catorce de febrero, sonrío al pensar el doble significado de esa fecha.

¿Ya despierta? – escucho la voz de Carly tras ella.

Es que no pude dormir bien ayer –

No te hagas, estas emocionada – Carly salto de su cama feliz, su amiga solo le miro seria – Hoy no solo es el día del amor y la amistad – Carly hizo ojitos – también es tu primer mes con Freddie.

Ni me acordaba – fingió la rubia yendo a su cama.

¡No¡ - grito Carly antes de que Sam se dejara caer en su cama – ya no te acuestes, hay que alistarte para cuando venga Freddie.

En una hora- exclamo la rubia ya tirada en la cama.

Carly fue directo a ella y luchando contra la rubia se la llevo al baño para que se diera una ducha, Carly se encargaría de que luciera espectacular.

(-)

Carly jugaba con un balero cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta y entraba como si nada al departamento, era Freddie quien lucia bien mas no como debería para ese momento, Carly le miro y no dijo nada.

¿Qué hay Carly? – Freddie le sonrío, Carly también lo hizo.

Hola Freddie – Carly se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras y llamo a su rubia amiga ahorita baja Sam.

Gracias – Freddie y Carly seguían siendo buenos amigos pero este ultimo mes se sentían algo incomodo, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Al poco tiempo de que Carly le hablo a Sam la joven bajo por las escaleras, Freddie le miro y se quedo boquiabierto pues su novia lucia radiante. Carly al ver que los jóvenes se saludaban decidió salir de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

Los dejo – aviso antes de subir Carly, los jóvenes solo asintieron.

Te ves realmente bella – dijo Freddie, Sam solo se limito a sonreír – pero, ¿Por qué te pones tan linda hoy? – esto ultimo hizo que Sam quitara la sonrisa de sus labio y cambiara su semblante a una consternada.

¿Cómo que porque? –

Pues por eso pregunto –

Es San Valentín – Sam se empezaba a molestar, no le menciono lo otro que celebraban, el tenia que saberlo.

A es cierto – Freddie se metió una mano a una bolsa de su chamarra, de ahí saco una cajita de chocolates- Feliz día, linda – el joven quiso darle un beso a Sam pero esta molesta se quito, le tomo el brazo con el que llevaba la caja de chocolates y se la torció, Freddie solo se quejaba por el dolor causado – Me lastimas, Sam.

Como lo puedes olvidar – le reclamo, Freddie no entendía ocasionando mas enojo en Sam, la joven lo tiro en el sofá aun con el brazo torcido y se sentó sobre el.

Tengo la leve sospecha de que algo te molesta – Freddie miro a Sam con su cara de enojo.

¿Tú crees? – la joven decidió soltarlo ya no valía la pena seguir.

¿Por qué reaccionaste así? – Sam le dio la espalda a Freddie.

Será mejor que te vayas – Sam seguía sin ver a Freddie.

Pero, Sam – el joven quiso girarla en cambio recibió un sonido amenazador, el joven decidió que lo mejor seria irse.

Estupido – susurro Sam al ver irse a su novio - ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Sam se sentó en su sofá algo triste, pero mas bien decepcionada ya que ella creía que ese día seria especial y solo recibió unos tonto chocolates, vio la caja a su lado y decidió abrirlo, tomo un chocolate y lo degusto provocando en su paladar una delicia de sabor: "Torpe Freddie, saben rico". Al poco tiempo Carly bajo al no escuchar nada, vio a su amiga desahogar sus penas en chocolates, se fue a sentar junto a ella para que su rubia amiga le contara lo que había sucedido y así sucedió.

(-)

Carly y Sam después de una hora de platica se pusieron a ver una película para distraerse ya que ninguna de las dos tenia que hacer para su San Valentín, las jóvenes estaban en silencio escuchando la película cuando un "bip" sonó del celular de Carly, la joven lo tomo y se dio media vuelta, Sam se le quedo mirando.

¿Qué era? –

Un mensaje de Texto –

¿De quien? –

Que preguntona – Carly le sonrío a su amiga – pero ya que lo has hecho era Spencer me pido un favor y tu me ayudaras.

¿Yo? – Sam puso una cara de flojera.

Si, tu por preguntona – Carly se levanto tomando la mano de Sam quien le siguió.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del edificio, cuando de repente Carly se detuvo llamando la atención de Sam.

Bien, yo iré abajo con Spencer por unas cosas – Carly miro su celular – y tu ve a la bodega del piso de arriba, abre la puerta con esta llave y hay espéranos.

Y porque no mejor vamos las dos con Spencer –

Porque necesitamos que cuando lleguemos este abierta la bodega –

Bueno –

Las amigas se separaron, Sam subió las escaleras y Carly las bajo. Sam no entendía lo que tramaba Spencer ahora con sus locas ideas, pero decidió ayudar. La rubia subió unos cuantos escalones mas y llego al piso de la bodega, camino por un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que extrañamente la puerta estaba entre abierta, la joven se asomo y estaba todo obscuro, dio unos pasos mas pues senita que alguien estaba ahí, la chica pronuncio lo que todo mundo diría: "¿Hay alguien ahí?" y como respuesta obtuvo una bodega iluminada acompañada por una música melodiosa, frente a ella había una mesa para dos, bien decorada y con unas bellas flores rojas como adorno de mesa y en una silla un gran oso de peluche acomodado de forma como si estuviera sentado, a un lado de la mesa se posaba un Freddie sonriente muy bien vestido, tras el joven se posaba un pequeño grupo que tocaba la música. Sam vio aquella escena sin entender nada pero aun así siguió caminando hasta Freddie.

Feliz día, amor –

No creas que con esto me vas a contentar –

Lo se, pero todo era parte del plan –

¿Cómo? –

Necesitaba que te molestaras conmigo para que no sospecharas – Freddie tomo de la mano a Sam, la música aun sonaba – así podría tener todo listo para nuestra cita, para celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos y de pasada el día del amor.

¿No te habías olvidado de este día? –

Nunca lo haría – el joven tomo la barbilla de Sam.

Eres un idiota lo sabias – Sam tapo su rostro en el pecho de su novio, estaba tan contenta que su novio no olvidara ese día.

Perdón por hacerte sentir mal hace rato –

Eso ya no importa, ahora estoy mas que feliz – los jóvenes se quedaron abrazados mientras una nueva canción empezaba a sonar.

¿Me permite esta pieza, bella dama? – Freddie se separo un poco de Sam ofreciéndole su mano derecha, Sam con ojos llorosos acepto la invitación.

Con mucho gusto –

Así los jóvenes empezaron a bailar tranquilamente por el espacio libre que les ofrecía el lugar y al compás de la melodía. Freddie era feliz de tener entre sus brazos aquella joven de rubios cabellos con la que había pasado tantos momentos y de todo tipo, se sentía el joven mas afortunado. Sam recargada en el pecho de Freddie nunca pensó que algún día estaría en una situación así, pero no importaba pues en ese momento era tan feliz que no parecía ella misma y le gustaba. Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente a los ojos aun bailando, cada uno sentía como si un campo gravitatorio los estuviera uniendo, poco a poco los jóvenes acortaban distancia, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro ya solo estaban a un par de centímetros de que sus labios se unieran, solo un poco mas y la noche seria perfecta….


	5. Vamos al juego

**¿Cómo están todos?, Ya este fic se me estaba quedando sin actualización xD pero he vuelto. Mi ultimo capitulo casi no tuvo review, espero que este tenga mas hehehe y mas que nada que les guste. Aviso que este fic será corto por lo que siento yo que el final se acerca haha, ya veré que pasa. **

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 3: Vamos al juego.

"Uno, dos, tres" contaba Freddie mientras sobre el suelo realizaba adbmoniales, "Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete!", el joven llevaba de las nueve de la mañana realizando ejercicio ya que al pasar una mala noche decidió ponerse hacer algo de provecho. Freddie estaba ubicado bajo su cama, sus pies se hallaban entre el piso y el marco de la cama que utilizaba para sujetar sus piernas, en una de sus abdominales al subir paso su mirada por la cama hasta su buró donde observo una foto, el joven se detuvo de su labor y fue directo a la imagen. Carly abrazaba a Sam mientras ambas sonreían alegremente, a lado de ella se posaba Freddie igual con una sonrisa, aquella imagen era de hace años cuando aun eran jóvenes he iban a la secundaria.

¿Qué debo de hacer? – Freddie miraba a sus dos chicas. Carly la joven del que se enamoro desde pequeño y Sam la rubia de la que aun no sabia si se había enamorado. Freddie dejo la foto en su lugar, fue a cambiarse para ir a correr un rato.

(-)

Sam miraba el televisor acostada al revés, los pies los tenia en donde va la cabeza y su cabeza la tenia colgada en la orilla de la cama, la rubia comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero le valía y si no fuera porque Eugene que entro al cuarto, la joven seguiría así.

¡Adivina que! – llego emocionado el pelirrojo.

Me trajiste alitas – Sam se levanto entusiasmada ante la idea.

Aun mejor – Eugene recibió una dura mirada de la rubia – hey, hey no te pongas así sin antes saber de que se trata.

De seguro otra de tus ideas locas –

Pues si es loco tener boletos para el juego de Americano, me declaro culpable –

¡¿Qué? –

Ajam – el pelirrojo saco de la bolsa unos pares de boletos, comenzó a menarlos con su mano.

Déjame ver – la rubia le arrebato los boletos al joven que le miraba sonriendo, Sam miraba cautelosamente los tickets, los cuales tenían la figura de un águila azul con ojos de igual color, era el insignia del equipo de los Halcones marinos de Seattle, después de un "Vs" venia la imagen del equipo contrincante, Sam supo que eran los Patriots - ¡Que buen partido!

Lo mejor para mi rubia- comento Eugene, Sam le miro y le sonrío.

Solo tengo una duda – Sam noto que eran cuatro tickets - ¿Por qué cuatro boletos?

Pensaba que podríamos invitar a Freddie y Carly – Eugene al notar como la mirada de Sam se tornaba asesina puso su rostro de inocente – son tus amigos.

Bien -

(-)

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, Carly cambiaba de canales en el televisor, la joven estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, era extraño que en todo el día no supiera de Freddie, le había marcado pero solo recibió el sonido del contestador, esto le inquietaba. La joven pasaba de canal en canal sin fijarse en la programación, y así seguiría si no fuera por que su celular sonó, Carly contesto enseguida esperando que fuera su novio.

Carly – escucho la voz de su amiga del otro lado.

Sam, ¿Cómo estas? –

Bien y ¿tu? –

Bien, bien – la voz de Carly no sonaba para nada bien, esto lo noto su amiga.

¿Segura?, no te escuchas muy animada –

Estoy bien, es solo que ando algo ocupada por el trabajo – mintió Carly para evitar el tema.

Bueno – Sam no le creía, pero le siguió la corriente – hablo rápido para invitarlos a ti y Freddie a un juego de Americano, si no pueden o no quieren ir no hay problema.

No, no, claro que si nos gustaría ir – Carly sabia que ha Freddie le gustaba ese deporte – Ha Freddie le gusta mucho.

¿Enserio? – la voz sorprendida de Sam no se hizo esperar – nunca lo creí del Freddo.

Pues ya vez – después de esto Sam le dijo que los vería el domingo a las 11 en el estadio, Carly escucho lo que harían y al terminar colgaron. A los pocos segundos de que la joven colgara entro Freddie al departamento.

Hola – saludo algo serio, Carly le miro preocupada.

Hola – la joven se le acerco para rodearlo con sus brazos, el joven le tomo de la cintura mas no le miraba a los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

Nada –

Te conozco, ¿que pasa? – Carly le miraba fijamente.

Problemas en el trabajo, ya sabes nunca faltan –

Estas seguro, ¿que es eso? –

Claro – los jóvenes se fueron a sentar en el sofá - ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – el joven quiso cambiar el tema.

Sam hablo – Carly noto como Freddie reacciono ante el nombre – nos invito al juego de mañana, de los halcones marinos.

¿Enserio? – el joven se torno algo animado.

Si, mañana nos esperan a las 11 en el estadio –

Que bien, mañana será un juegazo –

Ojala – Carly en su interior tenia una gran inquietud, esto no le agradaba - ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Te hago de cenar?

No gracias – Freddie se levanto de su lugar – Mejor vayamos a cenar alguna lado – el joven le ofrecio la mano a su novia, quien esta acepto gustosa.

(-)

El ambiente era fantástico, gente caminando por todos lados, música, cantos, gente disfrazada, porristas, personas haciendo su emparrillada, era lo que se podía vivir en las afueras del estadio de americano. Freddie y Carly caminaban entre la multitud, ambos traían puesto sus jersey del equipo local, buscaban entre la gente a su rubia amiga y pareja, pues habían quedado de verse en esa zona del estadio.

¿Dónde estará? – Carly miraba para todos lados – hay demasiada gente.

Estamos en Playoff´s, es obvio – Freddie también hacia lo que Carly, buscar a sus amigos.

Mira, allá están – Carly apunto a lo lejos y efectivamente sus amigos se encontraban cerca de una camioneta, Eugene se posaba frente a un asador, Sam sentada en la cajuela abierta del vehiculo y una tercer persona a un lado del pelirrojo, rápido lo reconocieron era Gibby.

Hey – Saludo el joven llenito saludando a Carly y Freddie que se acercaban.

Gibby, no sabia que vendrías – Carly le saludo después lo hizo Freddie.

El fue el que le dio los boletos a Eugene – soltó Sam, Freddie le dedico una mirada, la rubia solo le saludo y se distrajo con otra cosa.

Antes del partido, los amigos como otras personas, comieron antes algunas hamburguesas hechas por el pelirrojo, y platicaron un rato. La hora del partido llego y la gente comenzó a entrar, los amigos pasaban por unos túneles que les conducirían a las gradas las cuales gracias a Gibby serian de las mejores.

(-)

La multitud estaba ansiosa por el comienzo del juego, ya todo estaba listo para la pata inicial, Freddie estaba pendiente del inicio, Sam sentada a su lado estaba igual o mas emocionada cuando el juego inicio.

Venga Seattle – gritaron Freddie y Sam al unísono, los jóvenes al percatarse de esto recordaron viejos tiempos cuando hacían lo mismo, hablar y decir lo mismo al unánime, ambos se miraron por un instante para luego desviar su mirada al juego.

El juego transcurría y el equipo de Seattle tenia la ventaja por tres puntos, el equipo cometía demasiados errores, esto frustraba a la rubia que soltaba muchas palabras que incomodaban a Carly y Eugene al ser mirados por las personas cercanas a ellos.

Corre, Butler – Sam estaba sobre su asiento muy emocionada. El jugador corría con el balón y pasaba entre la defensiva hasta que uno le dio un buen golpe, el impacto provoco que el jugador soltara el y el equipo contrario lo recuperara – ¡Maldición!

¡Que te pasa! – grito eufórico Freddie, todos le miraron – ¡como te puedes soltarlo, para eso entrenas¡

Vaya, Freddie se ha vuelto agresivo – le miro divertida Sam, Freddie solo se quedo callado y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ha cambiado mucho – Carly se puso a lado de Freddie mientras le tomaba la mano, la joven lo sintió tenso – cierto, lindo.

Algo – fue lo único que supo decir.

Pues era tiempo que se hiciera un hombre – Sam disimulaba que no veía como la pareja entrelazaba sus manos.

(-)

La mitad del partido termino, varias personas se levantaban para ir a los locales de alimento y bebidas, todos se notaban alegres pues aun mantenían la victoria.

Iré por algo de beber – comento Gibby - ¿Quieren algo?

Yo, un refresco de dieta – hablo Carly.

Yo unos nachos – pidió Sam.

Nada, gracias – Eugene.

¿Tu Freddie? –

Pues deja te acompaño allá veo que se me antoja, sirve que voy por lo de Carly – Freddie miro a su novia quien le sonrío y le dio un beso.

Los amigos pasaron entre butacas y personas de todas las edades, caminaron por unos pasillos y en una esquina doblaron para llegar a los locales, los cuales la mayoría tenían fila, ambos se formaron en espera de su turno.

Te noto muy pensativo – hablo Gibby que miraba a Freddie curioso.

¿Yo?, para nada – el joven hizo un sonido con sus labios.

Es por Sam, ¿cierto? –

Si – confeso rápido Freddie – volverla a ver me ha confundido aun mas.

Pues ya sabes que hacer – Gibby y Freddie avanzaron en la fila.

¿Hablar con ella? –

Si –

Lo se – Freddie meditaba – pero esta Carly, no puedo hacerle esto – el joven dio un paso adelante - ¿Qué tal si lo que siento por Sam si es amor?, no puedo dejar así no mas a Carly – Gibby lo sabia – también la quiero, y mucho. Hasta hace unos días podría decir que la amaba.

Amigo – Gibby se puso frente a Freddie –si tu destino es estar con Sam, se que Carly lo entenderá y si no, pase lo que pase te apoyare.

Gracias – Freddie miro agradecido a Gibby.

Los jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares, al estar ahí notaron que faltaba Carly, Sam les contesto que había ido al baño. Pasaron unos minutos y comenzó el juego, justo a tiempo llegaba Carly que tomo su lugar a lado de Freddie, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

(-)

El juego termino y para mala fortuna el equipo de Seattle perdió por una diferencia de un Touchdown. Los amigos salían del estadio en dirección a sus vehículos, Sam y Freddie se miraban desanimados por la derrota, Carly y Eugene trataron de animarlos.

Bien, ¿ahora vamos a cenar? – sugirió Eugene.

Me disculparan pero yo no podré – Gibby saco su peraphone – mañana tengo una junta y necesito ir a terminar unos papeles.

Y, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – el pelirrojo miro a la pareja.

Pues digo que s… - Freddie no pudo terminar la frase.

No, gracias – hablo rápido Carly – no me lo tomen a mal pero estoy cansada – la joven si que se notaba de tal manera – ¿podríamos dejarlo para la próxima?

Buen, me imagino que tu si quieres ir a cenar, ¿verdad? – Eugene conocía la respuesta pero la espero alegre.

¿Tienes que preguntar? – Sam le miro con los parpados entrecerrados.

Después de esto la despedida se hizo presente, cada quien se fue hacia su vehiculo y se retiro a donde planeaban irse.

(-)

Freddie y Carly pasaban por los pasillos del departamento de la joven, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, esto inquieto a Freddie, por mucho tiempo eso nunca les había pasado, no de esa forma. Freddie noto todo el camino a su novia seria, pensativa, hasta creyó verle una mirada de tristeza.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Carly, la joven busco en su bolso las llaves, las saco, pero en vez de abrir la puerta volteo a su novio.

Desde aquí puedo – no le miro, el joven noto una sonrisa opaca.

Te acompaño – Freddie no entendía que pasaba –

No, gracias – Carly tomo la mano de Freddie – en verdad estoy muy cansada.

Podría quedarme un rato mas contigo –

Me gustaría, pero me iré a dormir temprano – Carly seguía sin mirarlo – será mejor que tu también descanses que mañana tendrás trabajo.

¿Todo esta bien? – Freddie puso su mano en la barbilla de su novia y fue levantando su rostro, la vio sonreírle.

Si, no te preocupes – Carly tenia esa expresión seca, dicho esto la joven se giro, abrió la puerta, entro y volvió a ponerse de frente a su novio – Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana – Freddie vio como Carly cerraba poco a poco la puerta.


	6. Renuncie

**¡Hey! He vuelto después de mucho con otro capitulo hehe. Hoy se me ocurrio lo que seria este siguiente capitulo, la verdad siento que esta algo intenso haha. Espero haber logrado que quedara bien este capitulo y que les guste.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 6: Renuncie

Carly escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en su ventana. La joven estaba sentada en su sofá, arropada con una gran manta azul. En sus manos tenia una taza de café caliente, estaba perdida en el líquido. Su cabeza armaba el rompecabezas que alguna vez dejo inconcluso. Después de lo que escucho en aquel juego de Americano, tuvo las piezas que le faltaban para entender todo.

_Flashbacks_

_Sam se arrepintió de solo pedir nachos, ahora quería también un hot dog y otro refresco. Eugene iría por las cosas pero Carly se adelanto, se ofreció a ir a decirle a Freddie y Gibby lo que pedía la rubia. Eugene al principio no cedió, pero Carly insistió, según la joven quería dejarles tiempo a solas a la pareja. _

_La antigua dueña del web show, fue en dirección a la zona de alimentos. Entre tanta gente vio a su novio y Gibby haciendo fila. Se fue acercando, iba tras un grupo de hombre, que la tapaban. El grupo se formo tras Freddie y Gibby, Carly pediría paso cuando escucho la conversación de los amigos._

_Te noto muy pensativo – hablo Gibby que miraba a Freddie curioso._

_¿Yo?, para nada – el joven hizo un sonido con sus labios._

_Es por Sam, ¿cierto? –_

_Si – confeso rápido Freddie – volverla a ver me ha confundido aun mas._

_Pues ya sabes que hacer – Gibby y Freddie avanzaron en la fila._

_¿Hablar con ella? –_

_Si –_

_Lo se – Freddie meditaba – pero esta Carly, no puedo hacerle esto – el joven dio un paso adelante - ¿Qué tal si lo que siento por …_

_Fin flashbacks_

Carly no puedo terminar de escuchar la conversación, pues al ver que la muralla de jóvenes delante de ella se quitaba, decidió irse del lugar sin ser vista. Claro que Sam le pregunto que donde estaban los chicos, a lo que respondió que ya venían y no había podido comprar lo que Sam quería.

Los que escucho fue suficiente. La conversación giraba sobre Sam y sentimientos que Freddie pudiera tener con la rubia. Carly sentía un hueco en su corazón, esa noche había llorado hasta quedarse seca. Le daba una y otra vez vuelta a la conversación, a las situaciones que habían vivido. Recordó el día que Sam se fue de Seattle, y como extrañamente Freddie había llegado a la casa de su amiga, sin saber que se había ido.

No sentía enojo por su novio, o su mejor amiga. Al final entendió que era más lo que los quería para enojarse por algo que no estaba en ellos. Pero otra interrogante apareció. ¿Desde cuando Freddie sentía algo por Sam?. Esto tenía que escucharlo de Freddie, era momento de hablar. Transcurrieron tres días desde el juego, Carly busco la manera de evitar a su novio. Pero era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, era hora de saber la verdad.

(-)

Al día siguiente Carly llamo muy temprano a Freddie. Le cito para desayunar en su restaurante favorito. La joven llego temprano, frente a ella tenia una taza de café. Esos tres días se había hecho adicta a la cafeína. Esto ocasiono que no durmiera bien, sus ojeras la delataban. La joven vio como en la entrada un joven apuesto hablaba con la anfitriona. Pronto lo dirigió a la mesa de ella. Freddie se veía igual de ojeroso que ella. Su pinta no podía ser mas igual a la que vio Carly de ella misma en la mañana que se miro en el espejo.

¿Por qué? – Freddie miro intrigado a su novia. Carly sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Hizo un gesto para que se sentara, lo que Freddie hizo de inmediato - ¿Qué sucede?, han pasado tres días que me has evitado.

¿Desde cuando? – soltó Carly, no podía aguantar mas esa pregunta. Freddie levanto una ceja - ¿Desde cuando sientes algo por Sam? – el joven abrió los ojos mostrando su asombro.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Carly le explico lo que sucedió en el partido. Freddie se puso rojo como un tomate, no se esperaba esta situación, no de esta manera. Freddie le explico lo que sucedió años atrás, Carly escuchaba atentamente. El joven se aguantaba los nervios y se ponía firme, pero sentía que en cualquier momento podría faltarle la voz. La joven termino de escuchar lo que Freddie platicaba, dio un sorbo a su bebida y le miro.

¿La amas? – Carly miro atentamente a Freddie, le miraba como si no quisiera perderse ninguna facción de el.

No se bien lo que siento por ella –

¿Me amas? – Freddie cada vez se ponía mas tenso, pero sabía que esto pasaría.

En estos momentos estoy confundido –

Lo sabia – Carly bajo su mirada – No me amas, desde hace tiempo – Freddie no creía lo que escuchaba – lo sabia y aun así me engañe a mi misma.

No te entiendo –

Hace tiempo que no me mirabas con esos ojos – Carly con su mano tomo el rostro de Freddie – esa dulce y tierna mirada que me dedicabas cuando éramos adolescentes.

Carly yo no … -

No te preocupes – Carly le sonrío pero con lagrimas en sus ojos, Freddie se sentía mal por todo esto – En el fondo sabia que no eras mío y aun así te mantuve a mi lado.

Yo soy el culpable de esto, perdóname – Freddie cerro su puño, no podía dejar que Carly sintiera que ella era la culpable, pues no lo era – tuve que aclarar esto antes. No debí dejar pasar el tiempo – Carly tomo el puño del joven – No es justo para ti, siento que te he traicionado.

No lo has hecho, tu me has regalado bellos momentos – la joven no podía detener las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y terminaban en sus labios rosados – Esto nadie lo planeo, yo también debí de haber hablado contigo cuando tuve la duda hace años.

No compartiré esta culpa – Freddie tomo la mano de Carly.

Y no lo harás, pues cada quien tiene sus culpas –

El silencio reino por varios minutos entre la pareja. Freddie ya no sabia que mas decir. Carly jugaba con su taza, ya no trataba de impedir que sus lágrimas huyeran de sus ojos.

¿Qué necesitas para aclarar tus sentimientos? –Carly no miraba a Freddie, pues lo que haría seria dejar libre a su amor.

Hablar con ella –

Pues hazlo – aun con la mirada baja, la joven esbozo una sonrisa – Aclara tus sentimientos, ve por ella.

Carly – Freddie sabía que esto era el fin de su relación y le preocupaba que también lo fuera en su amistad.

No te preocupes – la joven levanto su rostro, sonreía y tenia los ojos cerrados con lagrimas – siempre seremos mejores amigos, ¿Cierto?

Cierto –

Esa mañana en el café fue el final de la relación entre Carly y Freddie. La joven con el dolor de su corazón dejo ir a la persona que quería. Lo dejo ir porque sabía que su felicidad estaba en otra persona y quien era ella para quitárselo. Sabía también que su corazón sanaría. Freddie tenía su corazón herido por lo que le hizo pasar a su amiga. No pudo evitar alegrarse al saber que ella le entendió, aunque no se sentía digno de cómo se comporto Carly con el. Siempre le estaría agradecido. Sabia que encontraría la felicidad que ella se merecía en alguien que en verdad valiera. Ahora lo que temía era el siguiente paso, hablar con Sam. Ya tenia claro que sentía algo por ella, pero necesitaba corroborarlo. Su peor temor era si seria correspondido.


	7. Quien diria

**Hoy termina este fic¡, el cual creí que ya no tendría vida después de que lo deje un tiempo y no recibí reviews hahaha. Pero muchas gracias _nubeRojiza _por tu comentario. Me da gusto que te gustara mi fic, espero que el final te agrade. Es triste pero por fin acabe la secuela, tal vez no como lo tenia planeado pero bueno así pasa cuando sucede haha. En fin Muchas Gracias a todos los que hayan leído esta historia desde que comenzó como una trilogía de one-shot y siguió con "Me enamore son querer". Hasta la proxima =D.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Cap. 6: Quien Diria

Freddie recibió una llamada de Gibby. Su amigo sonaba apresurado, le contó que Carly le aviso que Sam se iría esa mañana de nuevo a San Diego. Freddie sintió que su alma se le iba del cuerpo, y dos razones eran las culpables de eso. Primero se sentía mal porque estos días había perdido mucho contacto con Carly, solo unas dos veces la vio después de su charla en el restaurante y no fue nada cómodo. Segundo porque la mujer que amaba se iba de nuevo. El joven no podía permitir que de nuevo la rubia se fuera de su lado. Al otro lado del auricular del celular, Gibby llamaba insistente a Freddie. Este último reacciono por fin.

¿Sabes en que vuelo se va a ir? –

En el de las doce – Freddie vio su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las once y media. Desde donde estaba no llegaría a tiempo - ¿Dónde estas?

Saliendo del trabajo – Para mala suerte Freddie ese día tenia el auto en el taller – iba a desayunar. Demonios y mi carro esta en reparación.

No te preocupes – La voz de Gibby sonaba consoladora – estoy a unas cuadras, voy por ti.

(-)

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Gibby llego en su automóvil. Freddie abordo rápido el vehiculo y enseguida arrancaron. El trayecto al aeropuerto de Seattle, fue estresante. Pareciera que el destino no quería que Freddie llegara con Sam.

El trafico era lo peor en ese día. Gibby como pudo, tomando rutas alternas y no tan legales, pasaba aquel tráfico de autos. Freddie no le importaba que estuvieran rompiendo leyes de vialidad, necesita llegar a tiempo. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las doce y cinco.

No llegaremos –

Tu confía – en eso Gibby se metió entre un jardín de un parque. Freddie juraba que su amigo no le importaba que las personas ahí estuvieran huyendo de el, le miraran con mala cara.

Ten cuidado Gibby – Freddie vio como se llevaba un aspersor el joven – te meterás en problemas.

Como si nunca los tuviera – ambos amigos rieron.

Cuando el reloj marco las doce veinte, llegaron al aeropuerto. Gibby se paro en la entrada y Freddie bajo solo, su amigo se quedaría para estacionar el auto.

(-)

Como podía Freddie se abría paso entre toda la gente y su equipaje. Enseguida fue a una casilla y pregunto por el vuelo a San Diego de las doce y media. La joven que atendía le dijo que era por la puerta 2-A y si quería alcanzar el vuelo tenia que correr. Tomando la sugerencia de la joven, Freddie voló hasta el lugar indicado. Pero lo que vio no fue nada grato. La puerta ya estaba cerrada, y una vez hecho no se abría.

Necesito entrar – le decía a un azafata – no ve que en ese avión va la mujer que quiero.

Lo lamento pero un puedo hacer nada – la azafata le dedicaba una mirada delicada, parecía que le conmovía como se veía el joven.

Demonios – Freddie fue a un enorme ventanal donde puedes ver los aviones en la pista. Vio el que estaba mas cerca, ese seria el que se llevaría a su rubia a otra ciudad.

Freddie – escucho la voz de Gibby tras el – Llegamos tarde, ¿Cierto?

No la dejare ir de nuevo – la voz de Freddie sonaba decidida – iré tras ella.

Pues hazlo – Freddie noto en la voz de su amigo que este sabia algo. Al ver como le miraba, Gibby prosiguió – Me dijo Carly que hoy mañana temprano es la boda.

¡¿Qué? – la incredulidad se poso en la cara de Freddie.

Si, al parecer decidieron adelantar todo –

Pero, ¿Por qué? –

No lo se – Gibby se encogió de hombros – Pidieron disculpas por no poder invitarnos.

No, no, no – Freddie enseguida fue a donde vendían los boletos. Pidió el primero que saliera a San Diego – Dime que sabes donde viven.

Ten – Gibby le dio un papel con la dirección de donde se suponía que vivía Sam – Me lo dio ayer, que bueno que se lo pedí.

Te lo agradezco amigo –

(-)

En el avión, Freddie veía su pearphone. En ella tenia imágenes con Carly y Sam. Al verlas se sentía mal por como estaba ocurriendo todo. Por como sucedieron las cosas. Pero así es la vida. Paso su vista al cielo que se teñía de un azul intenso. El sol irradiaba su luz en todo lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver. Paso su mirada hacia abajo y vio la ciudad de San Diego. Solo una vez estuvo ahí. Escucho que el piloto pedía que todos se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. El aterrizaje fue perfecto.

(-)

Tan rápido como le permitían sus pies y las personas, Freddie fue alquilar un automóvil. Ya en el auto, emprendió el viaje por las calles de la ciudad. Saco el papel con la dirección y lo introdujo en el GPS. El cual le fue guiando.

El camino duro una hora. Por fin llego a un lugar residencial. Las casas eran muy lindas y se veían acogedoras. Vaya que Sam si vivía en un buen lugar. A diferencia de donde vivía antes con su madre en Seattle. Paso por las casa lentamente buscando el numero correcto. Hasta que por fin dio con la casa. El hogar de Sam era de dos pisos, pintada de blanco con tejas en el techo de color marrón, tenia un hermoso jardín frontal con hermosas flores de varios colores y un hermoso árbol en la parte mas hacia la calle. Tragándose cualquier nerviosismo, bajo del auto y decidido fue hasta la puerta. Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran. Par su sorpresa fue Eugene.

¿Freddie? – el pelirrojo le miro asombrado. Casi estupefacto.

Hola Eugene – saludo tranquilo Freddie – Me preguntaba si esta Sam en casa.

No esta – contesto amable el joven – regresara en un rato.

Oh ya veo –

Pero pasa por favor – Freddie no supo si aceptar la invitación. Al final lo hizo.

Lo invito a pasar a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y saco dos cervezas. Le paso una a Freddie quien acepto y le dio un trago. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Eugene fue quien rompió el momento incomodo.

Vienes por Sam, ¿Cierto? –

Este… bueno… Si – Freddie no sabia que responder, le tomo desprevenido. Sin tomar cuenta que era el novio de Sam – Espero no te moleste.

No te preocupes – Eugene le sonrío. Freddie le miro extraño – es bueno saber que por fin te diste cuenta que la quieres.

Pero como … - Freddie nunca espero una conversación así.

Se nota a simple vista – Eugene sonrío y le dio un trago a su bebida.

¿Y no te molesta que venga a buscar a tu novia para hablar del tema? – Eugene volvió a herir mientras bajaba su cabeza y negaba.

No es mi novia – Eugene volvió a subir su cabeza y noto el asombro de Freddie – nunca lo fue y nunca ha sido mi prometida.

No entiendo –

Soy un simple amigo – Eugene no dejaba de sonreír – Yo solo ayudaba a Sam con su plan – el pelirrojo vio sobre el hombro de Freddie y añadió – pero eso mejor que te lo cuente Sam.

¿Sam? – Freddie volteo a donde miraba Eugene y en el marco de la puerta que da a la cocina estaba Sam parada dedicándole una de sus típicas miradas asesinas al pelirrojo.

Si me disculpan - Eugene se retiro para dejar hablar a los amigos.

Se supone que no sabrías esto – Sam se acerco a Freddie y le quito su cerveza para darle un pequeño trago – Se supone que estarías en Seattle reconciliándote con Carly.

¿Reconciliarme? –

Se que terminaron – la rubia se sentó en una silla a frente a Freddie – No me dijo el porque pero eres un idiota por hacerla sufrir.

Sufriría mas si siguiéramos junto – Freddie tenia su mirada en los ojos de Sam – con el tiempo la verdad nos alcanzaría.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

¿No lo imaginas? –

Por eso te pregunte – Freddie miro divertido a su rubia. Nunca cambiaria.

Vengo por ti – Sam abrió sus ojos de mas al no esperar tal respuesta. Un silencio domino la cocina.

No digas idioteces – Sam se levanto de su lugar Freddie le imito.

Es cierto – Freddie se acerco a Sam. la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca - ¿Por qué fingiste sobre tu matrimonio?

Eso no importa, ok –

Me importa, y mas de lo que imaginas –

No seas chismoso freddo –Sam evito la mirada de su Freddie.

Lo hiciste por mi, ¿Cierto? – Sam volvió a girar a el. Freddie sonreía al ver que era cierto – Con eso querías evitar algo.

¿Siempre tienes que ser tan estresante? –

Es momento de ser sinceros con el otro – Freddie se alejo un poco de Sam – y es por eso que he venido hasta aquí.

Bueno empieza –

Te quiero – Sam no supo como reaccionar ante las palabras repentinas de Freddie – Por eso terminamos Carly y yo. Me di cuenta que de la que estoy enamorado eres tu.

No entiendo – la voz de Sam se le cortaba.

El día que te fuiste repentinamente, yo te fui a buscar para confesarte lo que sentía- Freddie apretó su puño un poco – pero era demasiado tarde, ya no estabas. Y fue por eso que seguí con Carly, creyendo que lo tuyo era pasajero.

Freddie – susurro Sam.

Pero volviste, y ese sentimiento resurgió – Freddie estaba quieto en su lugar sin perder de vista a Sam – No era justo para Carly que yo siguiera con ella – después de esto hubo otro silencio, Freddie esperaba a que Sam hablara.

Yo me fui por lo mismo – Sam se acerco a una mesa alta que dividía el comedor de la cocina – me enamore sin querer de ti – por primera vez Sam abría su corazón a lo que sentía por esa situación – Sabes como soy de atrabancada, y por eso tome la decisión de irme.

Sam –

Creí que poner distancia borraría mis sentimientos hacia ti – Sam prosiguió – pero nunca los perdí, y aun los tengo tan clavados en mi corazón – la rubia sintió lagrimar sus ojos – tuve que ir por trabajo a Seattle, nunca crei que me los encontraría, pero así fue.

Ese momento me impacto –

A mi también – se le escapo una lagrima a la rubia – rápido invente que Eugene era mi prometido, no se porque, pero lo dije. Creo que mi vi influenciada al verlo juntos.

Me dolió cuando dijiste que era tu prometido –

Eugene es un gran amigo – Sam dio una media sonrisa – se dispuso ayudarme, pero me aconsejaba que esto no era lo correcto.

A mi me decia lo mismo Gibby –

También a mi - ambos amigos se miraron al saber que tenían un cómplice en común, se sonrieron ante esto – ese gran tonto.

Busco la forma de que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos- Freddie sonreía – no le digas así.

¿Y ahora que haremos? –

Pues primero no vengarnos de Gibby – Sam sonrío ante el comentario. Vio como su Freddie se le acercaba – y segundo – se fue acercando a su rostro, a sus labios – darnos una oportunidad de descubrir que es este sentimiento – dicho esto toda conversación termino con un tierno, dulce y anhelado beso que por años tenían revoloteado en su interior. El beso fue largo, tranquilo, tierno. Al faltarle el aire se separaron.

No estuvo tan mal Freddo – comento Sam ocasionando la risa de ambos que se volvieron a fundir en un dulce beso. Y así esta pareja estaba unida. Que ellos terminarían juntos, Quien Diria.


End file.
